The Relics of Space Knight
One day in kind of ancient times, Dr. Tasty took the relics/equipment of Space Knight and hid them throughout the galaxy and foretold that if someone found all of the relics they would have all of Space Knight's stuff, he was being kind of a dick. After 300 standard Earth Years no one has found all of the relics. Space Knight is not pleased. The Sword of Space A powerful sword forged for Space Knight by the long deceased forge master Ben. It was said that Space Knight could really cut a guy good with it. Has yet to be recovered, SPace Knight still uses the shitty knock-off Space Sword mass produced by some metalworking company that sells replica swords. The Shield of Space A great tower shield that Space Knight used to block all manner of attacks. Was found by Hot Knife, but he won't give it to Space Knight since he won't stop calling Hot Knife Hot Knife. The Eyes of Space Knight Space Knight used this special visor to process important battle data and gave him enhanced sight as well as making him look pretty cool and shielding his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun when he was chilling outside. Harbjar may be well on his way to finding this, but he's still pretty cold. Astral Pendant An advanced portable storage device, contains schematics to all sorts of useless bullshit weapons that could never realistically be produced for armies. The peoples of the planet Balzack VII revere this as a divine relic (they don't have computers.) Space Knight comes around here every once in a while to get it back but no matter how long he draws out the word "please" they will not budge. Badge of the Space Knights A special relic indicating Space Knight's membership of the Knightly order of Space. Dr Tasty gave this to the order saying some guy (a guy with Space Knight's description) was using it illegally. Space Knight found out about this and is currently going through the intense bureaucratic nightmare of red tape and mountains of paperwork to get it back. Galactic Chariot of Space A small transporter ship Space Knight used to use to perform space quests and generally get to locations. Currently submerged in the nearby river next to the Revengerists' Compound. space Knight is none the wiser. Demon Soul of Space Demons Some bullshit Dr Tasty found while gathering Space Knight's important stuff, no one really knows what it is but Dr Tasty thought it looked like it had a lot of sentimental value. Space Knight still needs this to turn in for a very difficult step in an attunement quest. Jennifer Stoutman's Phone Number A phone number SPace Knight got from a decently attractive woman he met at a bar. He was waiting a week to call her (you know, to make him look busy and stuff) before Dr Tasty swiped it and burried it in sand somewhere. Odd Jog found it and is has came to the conclusion that Jen is kind of boring, but "Sucks a mean dick." When all of the relics of Space Knight are gathered, then Space Knight will have his stuff back. Right now he makes do, but it would be pretty rad if he could get his things. Category:Weapons Category:Things Category:Revengerist Labs Category:Artifacts